New Loves And Old Flames
by BlondieBlonde
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma love story/adventure. Under Construction. Please bear with me while Im working on this. It wont be completely done in all the chapters till I finish the last one. I may go back and change some things. Thank you. Blondie
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in this story. Except ones that I may or may not make up later on in the story. I wont give anything away but there will be a new enemy. Yay. And some stuff prolly not suitable for young chillins. Everything else belongs to Akira Toriyama. Please don't sue. I have no money. Seriously.

********

Prologue

Far away from the planet Earth a ship flew along at a leisurely pace. Its occupants either sitting in front of screens guiding the ship, looking over navigational maps, or in other parts of the vessel training, and eating. Few took the time to sleep. The bulk of the crew stood in the main room. One stood in the shadows no light penetrated the dark surrounding the mysterious figure.

"What are your orders?" A brown figure approached the shadowed figure. The one approaching was tall. Its brown scaly skin showing only through where his black armor didn't cover.

"We will kill the weak and capture the strong. That Saiyan is on that planet. And I will have him." The figure pointed to the paper that the man had brought. It was a picture of a beautiful blue planet. Earth.

"Set the coordinates for this planet. I will have the Saiyan prince before I'm through."

Crackling with electricity the vessel set off. As it flies off into the distance and fades into the night the only thing seen is the white skull and crossbones painted crudely onto the back of the vessel.


	2. New Love

**Chapter 1: New Love**

Bulma yawned sleepily and stretched her aching body. Thoughts of last night formed in her head and she smiled. She winced slightly as she rolled over. She sat up abruptly when she realized she was alone. She quickly glanced around and saw that Vegetas clothes were no longer scattered across her floor. The blue haired beauty frowned as she wondered where he'd gone. She shrugged probably went to train.

She got up and went to the bathroom for a much needed shower. While she let the hot water cleanse the various new aches in her body she sighed. Kami, she thought to herself, who would have thought I'd be this sore.

It had a year for her to break through the proud saiyan princes defenses. She had immediately realized she loved him. A passionate woman by nature she did everything with a measure of abandonment. Even love. Sure she had thought at one point in time she had loved Yamcha. But that was a fantasy. While he was a very good man she just did not love him. He was annoyingly clingy. But that wasn't his fault she assumed. It was her fault she could not love him. He was no challenge to her and with a mind like hers she needed a challenge.

Now Vegeta. He was different. She loved everything about him. Even the way he baited her and argued with her. He was the only man who had ever excited her with an argument. Mostly cause he was the only one who would argue with her. Yamcha always wanted to coddle her. She just wanted passion. Not some simpering man giving in to her at every turn. Where was the fun in that? And Vegeta was most definitely a challenge. The minute she had set eyes on him on Namek, while a little scared of the fierce warrior hell bent on destroying everything in his path, she was also very intrigued about him. Thus was her insistence to the remaining Z warriors that he be brought back to life with all the rest of the people who had died in Frieza's short but powerful reign over the Earth and Namek alike. She just simply couldn't let a perfect body like that go to waste when there was no point.

She let the water run through her light blue hair and down her back. She reached over to her shampoo and generously poured it on her head. Then reached up and massaged her head. Just hours before a darkly handsome prince had run his long elegant fingers through her hair and she almost went weak with the memory.

She ran her hand down to her neck and winced even more when she felt a slight bite mark on her neck. She ran a finger across the spot and almost purred. Somehow it seemed...strangely important. She giggled when she thought about the way Vegeta had almost reluctantly bit into her delicate skin. In the heat of the moment all the bite did was serve to drive her crazy with lust. After that most of the night blurred together as she lost track of who was who in the dim moonlight.

After she had gotten out and toweled herself dry, she wrapped the towel around her chest and walked into her room. She hummed as she bounced over to her closet. Still humming she picked out a red dress. It was form fitting and low cut in the neckline. It rose just above her fingertips at her thighs. She went to her vanity and made herself perfect for her prince.

She walked down to the kitchen and was actually shocked to see Goku and Yamcha sitting at her kitchen table eating the mountains of food her mother was piling on the table.

"Hey guys!" She said smiling. Yamcha stopped and stared at her. She suddenly realized that she had done nothing to disguise the bite mark at the base of her neck. She waltzed over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup, trying to steel her nerves.

"Hey Bulma. Do you know where Vegeta is? I came to spar with him today but he isn't in the gravity chamber." Goku said between mouthfuls of Bunny's wonderful cooking. Her eyes darted to her oldest friend. And she wondered if he knew something. But then shrugged and turned around to lean against the counter. This was Goku. And while he was the strongest warrior on the planet sometimes he was also not the brightest. But she loved him for who he was. He was so innocent. So she didn't have to worry about him for the moment. Yamcha on the other hand was glowering at her and his hands were balled up into fists.

"No. I have no clue where he could be. I'm sure you can find him by his ki." She suggested, taking a sip of the strong coffee to try and hide the smile that had made its way back onto her face.

He smiled in his usual Goku way and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh yeah. Guess I was to busy enjoying this amazing food."

"Didn't Chichi feed you before you left this morning?" Bulma knew full well that she had. Chichi was also an excellent cook. And she always provided for her clan.

Goku nodded. "Yeah. But I thought a light snack would do me good." He indicated the empty plates littering the top of the table, she snorted. He stood up and smiled again. "I better be going then. Thanks for the food." He said to Bulmas mother, she giggled and blushed. Then Goku hugged Bulma and flew off.

Bulma sighed and turned to face the other man unexpectedly sitting at her table. "Yamcha."

"So who was it?" He asked calmly.

"None of your business." She hadn't meant for that to come out as cruelly as it had. She cringed as she saw the hurt and anger blossom in his eyes.

"Well, you're right about that." He stood up and walked towards the door. "I loved you. I'm sorry you couldn't love me. I hope your happy. I just came by to tell you that Ill be moving next week. I think I may bump the date up earlier. Considering. I just thought..." He shook his head and walked out the door.

She made no move to stop him mostly because she couldn't bear to see the hurt in his eyes. It was not so long ago that she had been his girlfriend. And while she did not love him as a man she did love him as a friend. And he would move on. As they say she was not the only fish in the sea. She had used up all her energy trying to explain to him that it was not him it was her. Apparently he still harbored some hope. But that could never be.

Vegeta had awaked to find the blue haired vixen beside him, wrapped in his arms, her back to him. He grinned in a devilish way remembering the night. How she had opened up to him. It was like a flower unfurling to the sun. He hoped he hadn't hurt her. He knew instinctively this had been her first time. He was pleased her and that weakling boyfriend of hers had not shared this act.

He looked down at her and frowned slightly at a mark on her neck he had apparently made unconsciously last night. He felt panic rise up in him. Had he really done that? Did one night of passion mean that much to him that he would...mark her as his own? Mark her in a Saiyan ritual very rarely used by the nation of warriors except in very heavy bonding? Only strong feelings for ones lover led the prideful Saiyan males to mark their woman. His brow furrowed deeper as he searched his soul. Did he really feel that strongly about this weak human girl? He did feel something for her.

Rising from the bed and quickly dressing he hurried out of her room and out of her house, carrying the strange emotions he was feeling along with him. Though he looked for all the world like someone running away from something. All he knew was that he didn't want to face her now. Didn't want to have to face her smiling that smile at him before he could sort it out for himself.

He took off into the dim morning rays and headed to a small island just off the coast.

He sat on the beach for the rest of the morning. Neglecting to even train.

He groaned when he felt a familiar and unwanted ki headed his way. He growled when Goku landed in front of him grinning from ear to ear.

"Get lost." Vegeta was in no mood for the always sunny Goku. All he had in mind for today was to sit here lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Vegeta." As usual, Goku ignored the ever poised and haughty princes tone. He sat down beside Vegeta and started talking to him.

Vegeta tried to drown him out. He didn't care to spar with him today.

"…ChiChi said after we spar we can-" Vegeta interrupted him mid sentence.

"Kakarott? How do you and your woman get along?" He rolled his eyes at himself as soon as he spoke the words. He hadn't meant to speak to him. Especially to ask him that question. But since it was out there he waited for Goku to speak.

"You mean Chichi. We get along fine. Why?" Goku tilted his head in his ever present blank look.

And then Vegeta did something he never would have thought he could or would ever do. He began to talk with Goku. "I just was wondering. How did you two meet?" He guessed it couldn't hurt. After all Goku was the only other Saiyan alive. He didn't like these feelings for Bulma he was feeling but he needed to talk them out.

"It was when we were younger. She's a very strong woman." Goku smiled thinking of his mate.

"Do you...lo...love her?" Vegeta managed.

"Yes. That's why I married her. Well actually at first I was tricked into that, but yes. I love Chichi." Goku knew something was up. Vegeta usually just sat there and let him ramble on and as much as Goku hated to admit it he was curious about the Saiyan no Ouji. How could he not be? Vegeta was the only other Saiyan in existence. Goku was curious about his birth planet. Vegeta had never wanted to talk about it. Understandable. Since he'd been witness to the horrible massacre of their once proud race.

Vegeta sighed. A foreign sound coming from him. It didn't escape him. The irony that here he sat with the very person who he had every intention of besting at some point in his life, talking. Talking as if they were...friends. Vegetas mind paused at that word. He wasn't sure he knew what a friend was. Years and years of training from Freezia that friends and loved ones were weaknesses people used against you had banished from him the thought he could feel anything for anyone.

"Are you thinking about Bulma?" Goku asked. Causing Vegeta to almost choke on his next breath.

"What...are...you..talking about?" He asked gasping for the breath that had been forced from him with Goku's words.

"You and Bulma. You guys are...Something now. She seemed to light up when I asked where you were this morning. She never looked that radiant when she spoke to or of Yamcha." Goku's perceptiveness was worrying Vegeta. Goku had always acted simple. But apparently a Saiyan mind did lie behind that childlike mask of innocence he put on.

Vegeta snorted. He didn't think he could answer just yet. Which was alright cause apparently Goku wasn't through.

"If you love her you should tell her. Its not so bad. Love. I like having someone to go to when the wars over. Someone warm and inviting and soft..." He trailed off. No doubt thinking about his woman.

"How did you come to mate this woman of yours to you. How did you ask?" Vegeta hated the questions that were spilling from him. Had sex with that infernal, blue haired goddess opened something in him. They'd only had one night. Yesterday morning he had been yelling at her for his breakfast, last night he was crushing her against him lost in a need for her so great he couldn't contain it any longer.

"Its complicated. You just have to find out how to ask. Whether you use words or not is up to you. I think Bulma is smart enough to figure it out." Goku said, in a rare rush of insight, as he stood up. "Well, if you don't mind since we are not sparring today I think Ill go back to that warm and soft body better known as my wife." He flew off leaving Vegeta to ponder his thoughts on his own. For that Vegeta was grateful.

Bulma sighed as she tossed in her bed. Alone. She didn't know where Vegeta had gone but he wasn't here. And he wasn't with Goku. Chichi had called sometime after the sun had faded and told Bulma rather breathlessly that she could go out tonight. Her man had come home and she was sore all over if Bulma got her drift. Smiling, feeling her own stiffness from her previous nights activity, she excused her friend.

Now here in her bed she wondered what her Prince was up to. She didn't know she wouldn't have to wait long for the answer.

Vegeta watched her through her bedroom window. She turned over and didn't look as if she was getting any sleep. So he quietly flew to the balcony touching down softly trying to make no sound. He slipped in through the open doors. Her back was to him and he smiled at her. Her blue hair shone in the moonlight like water rippling over the bed.

She rolled over and blue depths, bluer than the sea met onyx eyes darker than the night.

She opened her arms and he willingly lay down in her arms. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her soft curves to his hard muscle.

"Where were you today?" She sighed softly. He ran his hand down her thigh and gently kissed the spot where he had 'marked' her.

"Around." He growled. He couldn't tell her. Couldn't let her know how she affected him. How much he needed her. Instead of it being a physical thing. He would let her think it was just lust. That way neither her nor anyone else could hurt him. He'd been hurt before. So many times.

"Vegeta." She was breathless. It was a plea. He knew what she wanted. So he gave it to her. The only thing he could give her. Because tomorrow he would be gone again. And he would never come back.


	3. Landing

**Chapter 2: Landing**

Yamcha sat in his apartment holding a half empty bottle of his favorite brand of beer. He took a swallow and sighed.

_How could she do this to me?_ He wondered silently. He loved her. He'd never been unfaithful. And sure she had told him that they couldn't be together anymore but that didn't erase all the things they had been to each other. It had been a little under a year ago when she had bid him goodbye. He was sure she would come around. He would let her play out her life and she would realize she loved him to.

Now that was impossible. She really had moved on. The hickey he had seen clear as day still fresh on her delicate pale skin was evident of that. And she had that smile on her face. He had never seen that smile directed at him. She had been grinning like a Cheshire cat when she bounced down the stairs. He frowned. Who had she been with?

Then as soon as he thought about it he remembered. She had lit up like the sun when Goku had asked about Vegeta.

"That son of a bitch." He growled. Had she really went to that monster? Of all people. That was a blow to his own ego he couldn't stand. She had been with that filthy Prince. The one who had killed him not so long ago on Namek.

"He forced her." He told himself in a mad rush of jealousy. "That's it." He grinned devilishly. "He'll pay."

Bulma awoke the next morning and sighed. She was alone again. Not that she was surprised. She knew it would take time for Vegeta to come around completely. She was just glad he had at least made it as far as her bed.

She sat up and noticed the hum of the gravity machine outside her window. Smiling she thanked Kami silently that Vegeta hadn't just ran off. She still had no idea where he'd went yesterday.

She was in the middle of getting dressed when she heard the explosions.

Vegeta woke up again wrapped in her arms. He frowned when he realized that over the past two nights the nightmares that haunted him as he slept had been absent.

Was she the reason? Was this weak human the reason his spirit was rested?

He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to face the fact that this could be more than sex. While the still visible mark on her neck confirmed that it was way more than sex. It went past physical. It went way down to emotions. He didn't like dealing with emotions. They made you weak.

He rolled the slight woman out of his arms and got dressed.

"I cant…" he whispered as he slipped out of her room and down to the gravity room.

He trained to the point of exhaustion. The hover bots floating around him sent out an occasional faux ki beam. He dodged them deftly and punched the air. Shadow boxing and avoiding the beams of energy sent his way in five hundred times Earths gravity.

In the middle of his training session he was suddenly slammed to the ground by the spike of the gravity.

The lights blew out first. Sparks flew as bulb after bulb blew under the weight of the gravity. Vegeta looked up as the gravity climbed up to alarming levels. As the levels reached one thousand g's the walls cracked around him. The steel groaned under the pressure. Just as he was about to curse his luck out loud the gravity room imploded. The shock sent out shivers along the ground at Capsule Corporation.

Meanwhile outside the Briefs residence the whole of the island of Japan faced problems of the same magnitude. Machinery went haywire. Lights went out everywhere. A surge of electricity was sweeping Japan and the very air crackled with it. In the broad daylight the sun was dimmed. Screams pierced the air and vehicles stalled, even exploded. As the surge pushed machinery past its limits, people everywhere were scrambling to get to safety. Fires broke out in various places around the continent. As the surge coursed through everyone felt the tension. And with all the electricity gone from Japan people started to panic.

It was hysteria. And no one knew why.

Bulma screamed. She had been knocked sideways and slammed into the wall by the resulting high winds from the gravity room imploding and the various machines around her room exploding. The tiny shards of glass as the bulbs blew in their sockets showered down on her and sparks flew in all different directions. She felt something sticky and hot flowing down her right arm and looked down. Crimson blood flowed from a gash in her upper arm. She sucked in a breath as the pain hit her.

"Bulma dear?" She heard her mother call out to her and struggled to get up. She was shaky but her legs were fine. So she made her way past the debris that littered her room. Looking back she noticed that her wall had caved in. She saw the sky outside and it was pitch black. She wondered what was going on.

She found her mother in the kitchen clutching her father. Her mother reached out for her and she stumbled over to her parents.

"Oh dear. You're hurt!" Her mother cried. She reached out for Bulmas arm. She lifted it gently. Bulma hissed and her mom put her arms down. "You need a doctor dear."

"Thanks for stating the obvious mom." Bulma groaned as pain shot through her arm. She sat up and looked around. "Where's Vegeta?"

"He was in the gravity room." Her father said gravely. "Bulma…Its not good."

She turned to the window and looked in the direction of the gravity room. Where it had once stood there was a pile of rubble. As the blood rushed from her head the blackness crept in. Leaving her falling to floor, both of her parents rushing to catch her.

Bulma awoke hours later. Her head pounded and her arm ached. Remembering the gravity room she sat up gasping and the room swirled around her. Her arm had been bandaged, and the small cuts on her face and left arm had been tended to. She felt the small band aids covering them.

"Bulma!" People cried her name all around the room as she realized she wasn't alone. She smiled halfheartedly when they pushed their way to the bed. The candle light flickered on each of their faces as they neared. Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, her parents, no Vegeta though.

"Mom?" she cast her blue eyes towards her mom in a silent plea. Her voiced quivered.

Her mom leaned down so only she could hear. "He's in the regeneration tank."

Bulma sighed and sank back into oblivion.

Miles above Earth. A black vessel floated weightlessly in space. Here and there along the ship electricity crackled in the vastness of space, moving from one side of the ship to another. A large painting of a skull and crossbones on its rear.

"Orders my lord?"

"Kill the old and the sick. Capture those with able bodies. We will have this planet for our own. And bring me the Saiyan when you find him."

"Do we know what happened?" Bulma asked. She had woken up thirty minutes after she had passed out for the second time. And after she had been assured once again by her mother that Vegeta was okay and in the next room she had questions to ask.

They all sat around a steel drum which held the flickering light from a fire.

"We know." Her father said. She watched as all of them looked at each other not meeting her eyes. "Apparently Japan is being attacked again. By some outside force. But we don't know what they want. Their ship entered our atmosphere and their strong magnetic pull shorted out everything we own with electricity. So…as you can guess we have no electricity. The information we have we attained from Goku and the others when they flew up towards the ship interfering the sun and encountered the magnetic pull. It caused a spike in the energy from the electricity."

"Oh wow." Bulma processed the information.

"The ship is getting closer to Earth." Goku said. "And who ever is in there is strong. We can feel many different ki's. But there's one that stands out-"

He was cut off by a sudden crash from the next room. Everyone went running to the room with the regeneration tank. Dr. Briefs had rigged up some sort of battery to make the thing work. In the green glow of the light from the tank they saw Vegeta. Flat on his butt.

Vegeta had woken up to the warm feel of liquid from the regeneration tank. His eyes slowly opened as he remembered what had happened. He flexed his hands. They seemed to function okay. He did the same with his legs. Finding nothing wrong with him he pushed the button on the inside that drained the liquid from the tank and opened the door on the top. But when he had pulled himself up and out of the tank he miscalculated the jump it took to get down due to the almost dark of the room and landed almost on top of a table filled with scrap pieces of metal and wiring. He fell on his posterior.

"Damnit," he cursed as he heard footsteps come his way.

Bulma was first through the door. She looked rough. Her arm and face bandaged. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at her. She reached for him. Scared of the longing to hold her he turned his nose up at the offered hand. He winced inwardly at the hurt on her face but he couldn't comfort her.

Behind her rushed in Chichi holding onto Bulma like she was scared. Then Bulmas parents, Goku, Gohan and Yamcha. Yamcha had a slight smile on his face. Vegeta may have been the only one that noticed it was a mad, unbalanced smile. He wasn't in his right mind. Vegeta didn't care. That baka had always been deranged.

"What happened?" He growled to no one in particular.

"We think we are being attacked. The enemy has made their first move." Goku pushed past Bulma to the smaller Saiyan and pulled him up. Vegeta pushed him away as soon as he was standing and looked around. He was aware that all he had on was boxer shorts and he felt exposed. He hated that feeling.

He searched for his spandex blue uniform and couldn't find it.

"Woman, where's my clothes?" He demanded. He wasn't going to stand around half naked if there was an enemy to face.

"I don't know." She said putting her left arm on her hip and cocking her head. "I just woke up myself, stupid monkey."

He growled at that last part. She knew he hated being called that.

"You look like hell." He said. He didn't know how to be polite and ask her what had happened. So he degenerated to insults. It was his way.

Bulma stared at him with her mouth open for a bit and then smiled. He hated that she knew him. Knew he was being an ass to 'protect' his 'bad boy' image.

"I'm okay." She said softly. Bulmas mom handed him some clothes and he pulled them on. Ignoring the blue haired woman for the time being.

"Well, since you're up Vegeta we need to discuss a plan." Goku took a step towards him but Vegeta waved him off.

"I don't need help, Kakarott." He followed the crowd of people into the next room where they had a fire. He leaned up against one of the walls a little bit away from them and crossed his arms.

"What are we gonna do?" Krillin asked. A slight frown on his face.

"Well. The ship has yet to make a move. They landed on Earth but so far…Nothing." Dr Briefs explained. "We have no idea what they want. We don't even know if they are attacking. No one has seen anyone come outside the ship. And for all we know it could just be an empty ship."

"Its not." Goku said, as he sat down beside Chichi holding her close. "I can feel their energy and I'm sure the others can to. Vegeta?" Goku glanced at Vegeta as if to affirm this fact.

Vegeta focused his senses for a minute and nodded. "Yes. There's definitely something there."

And more worrisome to Vegeta was the fact that the strongest ki on that ship was strangely familiar. Like he'd known the person before.

It was no where near his level of strength. But it far surpassed the humans kis. Which wasn't disturbing. Seeing as how all humans were weak. There wasn't more than thirty people occupying the vessel either.

"They are going to attack. There's just no telling when. We need to be on guard though." He said nonchalantly. He would fight. And protect Bulma. The others he didn't really care about. They were on their own.

"So.." said Bulma after a short period of silence. "We fight?"

"We fight." The rest said in unison.


	4. Old Flame

**Chapter 3: Old Flame?**

The smoke had cleared out and the sun had come back out slightly the next day. And that's when it happened.

Thirty men dressed in black all came out of the ship. They didn't say anything and they didn't take any slack. If someone ran they got shot. And they murdered on the spot anyone bedridden or sick and old.

Even though the humans far outnumbered the space pirates, as it had been confirmed they were, the humans were far to scared to retaliate. That didn't even take into account that they had no electricity. And their machines that took electricity and had been running at the time the pirates came into orbit, were malfunctioned from electric overload.

They had landed in Tokyo, Japan. As soon as the Z senshi realized they were on the move they took off. Leaving Bulma, Chichi and Dr. and Mrs. Briefs at Capsule Corp. Dr. Briefs and Bulma had worked non stop throughout the night to make Capsule Corp running again. With their brilliant minds it didn't take long.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and Dende all gathered just outside the city. It was gonna be a war and a hellish one at that.

Vegeta still had that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he knew someone on board that ship. But he couldn't place it. Everyone stood on a hilltop over looking the Tokyo area.

"Well. They are spreading outwards. I think we should split up and get to as many as we can. We definitely can take them." Goku commanded. As always in times of danger he was as serious as anyone else.

They all nodded and took off running in different directions. They didn't want to give away their positions so they didn't raise their ki more than normal.

Vegeta took off in the direction of the ship. He stopped on the outskirts of town and sensed around for the nearest ki. He sensed Yamcha coming towards him. He didn't care. There were two pirates coming from the ship. Vegeta took off for the ship and came into view of the alien pirates. One was short, fat, and a pale pink color. He looked a little like Dodoria. And indeed was one of his race. The other was tall and dressed all in black. Like a ninja. A scarf covering the face. Vegeta could not see the color of his skin. But it didn't matter. They would soon be dead.

"Hey. You're a Saiyan." The short one had spotted him.

"I am Vegeta. Prince of the Saiyan's actually."

The two looked at each other.

"We are on orders to bring you to our captain." The tall one practically whispered.

"Well. I'm heading there myself but I don't plan on you being there." He powered up to super Saiyan and got into his fighting stance.

The pink one was easily disposed of. Vegeta sent a ki blast through his armor and the pink alien went down. Blood dripping from the gaping hole in his chest.

Vegeta stood in front of the tall one dressed in black and smirked.

"That was to easy. Please tell me your going to be more of a challenge."

The figure pulled out a sword and held it up, glinting in the sunlight. Vegeta shook his head. It was going to take more than a sword to beat him.

Vegeta charged the figure. He threw a right punch that the figure dodged easily. When Vegeta tired of his punches being dodged he started firing ki blasts which also were dodged with lightning speed. The figure wielded the sword with ease. In no time at all Vegetas armor was in shreds. The figure stopped and stared at the prince.

"I think its time we stopped playing Vegeta." The figure said. It put away the sword and pulled off the scarf and head coverings. Pure blonde hair cascaded down the black fabric and sparkling blue gold eyes shined in the bright sunlight. Blood red lips pouted in the form of a smile. Vegeta gasped.

"You!" He only had time to say that before something struck him from behind. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Vegeta awoke several hours later to a pounding head. He opened his eyes slowly and found darkness. He put his hands under him and found soft fabric, probably silk, and pillows piled all around him. He frowned.

The room suddenly filled the room and he covered his eyes at the brightness of it.

"Vegeta, darling. I had gotten so worried." A soft silky voice purred and he glanced up at the perfect womanly figure in front of him.

"Kamila, what a surprise. I never thought Id see you again. Did you feel it necessary to go through all that just to get me here?" He growled.

"Actually. I had hoped you'd come along peacefully but…I know how you love drama. The prince of the Saiyan's has to have a little excitement in his life." She moved to sit on the bed and put her hand over his.

"Well, I have plenty excitement without you." He pulled his hand away and crossed his arms glaring at her.

"I'm not trying to kill you anymore Vegeta." Kamila said softly. "I've missed you." She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him.

He held back.

"Remember us, Vegeta. Remember what we used to be?"

The sun shone brightly on planet Vegetasai. The birds chirped happily on window sills and animals frolicked in the courtyard of the palace.

Prince Vegeta walked the grounds. The weight on his little shoulders appearing to much to bear.

"Hi!" He turned with a start when a voice hailed him from nearby.

He turned to see a young girl, about his age, holding a flower and smiling at him.

"Your Prince Vegeta right?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, so." He huffed and started walking again.

"Wait up." The girl called and ran to keep up with him. Her long black hair flowed behind her as she ran her brightly colored dress swishing with every step.

"I'm here for a reason ya know." She said haughtily. "Someday, we are to be married. So we have to get to know each other."

"Tough luck for you." The little prince shot back. "I'm not getting married. I'm being sent off as a sacrifice to Frieza." Vegeta stopped and hung his head. "My father says its for the best."

He pulled his shoulders up and held his head high.

"And besides even if I wasn't, I wouldn't marry you. You're ugly."

The little girls blue gold eyes flashed with anger. She arched her back and continued walking a step behind him.

"Well, that's not fair." She ignored his last comment and focused on the part about Frieza. "Why do you have to be a sacrifice. There are plenty of others who could serve better than you. You're the prince for Kamis sake."

"I'm just as strong as every one else!" Vegeta protested. "But you're right. I don't wanna serve Frieza. I hate him."

"I know. My papa's been sent off to fight in his stupid war. Momma's afraid he'll never return."

Vegeta stopped to look at the girl.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Kamila."

"Well, while I'm still here I guess you can hang around. I leave in a month."

Kamila smiled. "Well be friends."

The days on Vegetasai were long and Kamila was thankful that she had this time with the prince. He had become her best friend over the month. And when the day arrived for him to leave she cried all day in her room.

Kamila paced her room as the time for Frieza to land grew near. Her mother had told her to stay in her room, but the wait was just to much for her to bear. She had to at least look at her beloved prince once more.

King Vegeta sat in the throne room as they royal guards announced the arrival of Frieza, the Icejin lord who'd com to take his son. Inside his heart was breaking, but for the good of his people his son would have to be sacrificed. He watched silently as the Icejin made his way down the long room to stand in front of him.

"Vegeta." Frieza hissed. His voice cold as ice and his eyes reflecting that same coldness. "I believe you owe me something."

"I owe you nothing Frieza. You are taking something that belongs to me. The only heir to the throne. But if I must give him to you to save my people then I will do what I must." King Vegeta's voice was equally as cold as Friezas.

He motioned to a guard by his side and held Friezas gaze as the guard walked into a room off to the side of the dias where he sat. Prince Vegeta walked out, his back straight and his head held high. King Vegeta watched as his son stood in front of Frieza. He was proud of his son and blinked away the moisture that suddenly sprang to his eyes.

He stood up and motioned for the door at the end of the hall to be opened.

"Our deal is finished Frieza. Remember you're end of the bargain."

Frieza just smirked and turned around.

"Vegeta!" Everyone turned as a small girl burst through the door at the end of the hall. "Don't leave without saying goodbye!" Without care for anyone around them she ran towards the prince and hugged him.

"Goodbye." Vegeta said and shoved her to the ground. "Go back to your room, Kamila."

She sat on the ground and cried as Frieza and the prince walked out of the room and out of her life for what she thought was forever.

Vegeta growled with frustration as the ships fuel light blinked furiously. He was low on fuel. Why hadn't he thought to have Nappa bring more.

"Nappa. Set us down on the nearest planet. We need fuel." He got up from the pilots seat and walked out of the room before Nappa could reply. Vegeta was in no mood for talking. Except to issue orders.

The stolen ship smelled of Frieza's army and he hated the wretched thing for it. But it was all he could hope for in a ship meant to take him away from the Icejin lords army. He hated the thought of running and hiding. But he was not yet strong enough to take on Frieza and he couldn't stand being an underling for so long in the monsters army. He'd had to get out. He knew he'd be hunted. He knew. Frieza wouldn't let his strongest warrior out of sight for to long.

He paced his room waiting for confirmation that they had landed. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and crawled in the bed. His sleep was fitful.

Nappas voice came on over the intercom. "Sire, we are landing on a planet called Blarnon. It seems they are a peaceful planet and want to help as much as possible. We'll be landing in ten minutes."

In ten minutes the ship had landed and tall men in flowing blue robes helped them into a lavish purple palace and settled them into two ornately adorned rooms. Vegeta was pleased.

He and Nappa settled down and in a months time they had made friends and made peace with the people of Blarnon.

One night, while alone in his room, Vegeta sat silently watching the stars. He missed his home. His nonexistent home. How he would love to kill that bastard, Frieza when he found him.

He sat up with a start when his ears picked up a footstep outside his balcony. It was apparent the intruder intended to be quiet. Whoever it was he was not supposed to know they were there. He lay back on his bed and waited for the intruder, who was likely an assassin sent by Frieza. He didn't have to wait long.

The figure covered in black crept up beside the bed and raised a long sword above the bed. He waited for them to make their move but the figure seemed frozen in time.

"What's the matter?" The assassin gasped and took a quick step back holding the sword in a defensive stance. "You should have struck when you had the chance."

He leapt up and advanced on the black clad figure.

He couldn't make out any decisive form on the figure. But that wouldn't stop him.

Blue gold eyes flashed in the moonlight and he suddenly stopped.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The figure made a sudden move towards the window and he easily grabbed their arm.

"Vegeta, I was sent here to kill you, but I cant."

"Kamila?" The shocked prince dropped her arm. "What are you doing here?"

Kamila shook off the black scarf around her head and long black hair cascaded down her back and shown in the moonlight. Her blue gold eyes shone in heavy contrast with her pale face.

When he was younger he'd never even took notice of her eyes. Now with her so close and so grown up he couldn't help but notice how unusual they were. Blue eyes in a sea of Saiyan black ones were noticeable.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded again. "Did Frieza send you?"

"Yes." She looked down at the ground. "After you left Vegetasai I was sent off to a neighboring planet. Where I was trained to be an assassin for Friezas army. I embarrassed your father when I ran in to say goodbye to you. And when you left Friezas army he was angry. So he called for the best and got me."

"You're the best fighter Frieza has? I find that hard to believe. Since I know for a fact that you are no where near the power level as his captain, Ginyu."

"I am not the best fighter. I am the best assassin." She ground her teeth together and glared at him.

"Okay. Assassin, what do you plan to do now?" He crossed his arms and smirked at her.

She dropped her sword and sighed. "I don't know. And don't call me assassin. You know my name. I did what I had to do to survive. As did you."

He couldn't blame her for that. The years of abuse he suffered at the hands of Frieza was still raw and heavy on his soul.

"So. He sent you. And what happens when you go back and tell him you cant kill me?"

"I really never planned on going back." She sat down on the bed as Vegeta turned on the light. "I don't know. Ive heard so much about you while I was training. Ive missed you everyday."

"I…I've missed you to."

Kamila took Vegetas hand and led him to the bed.

The days on Blarnon swept by. His days filled with planning and his nights filled with Kamila. Until Frieza showed up.

The signal went out across the planet. Friezas ship had been spotted and the peaceful Blarnons were scared.

"I have to go. If I tell him you are not here and that I was stopped on this planet to restock my fuel and supplies he will leave." Kamila said as she pulled her boots on.

"I cant let you do that." Vegeta narrowed his eyes in a frown. "You cant sacrifice yourself for me."

"Im doing it for you and this planet. These people dont deserve what Frieza will do to them." Kamila sighed. "I love you. I will not be in any trouble. You will if you are caught. I couldnt stand to see you suffer. Hearing about it was enough Vegeta. Let me do this for my prince."

Vegeta nodded his head slightly. Kamila jumped up and started for the door before changing her mind. She walked over to Vegeta and kissed his cheek.

"This time lets say goodbye." She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Goodbye." Vegeta said gently.

But Frieza was not so forgiving as she had thought.

"He's on that planet. I'm not stupid girl." Friezas cold voice hissed like a snakes. His long powerful tail held Kamila's bloody form high for the whole ship who were assembled to see. "She mocks me and thinks Im an idiot."

The crew laughed as Frieza threw Kamila to the floor. She didnt even have the strength to move after his beating. She felt like she was on fire. She sobbed heavily and felt her ribs crack.

"Oh Vegeta. What have I done."

Frieza sent the Ginyu force after Vegeta. They found him preparing to leave in his ship. When they brought him back Frieza took him in his private chambers and beat him more than he had Kamila.

Vegeta shook his head at the memory and looked at Kamila now. She had apparently dyed her hair but her eyes were that same beautiful blue gold he remembered.


End file.
